Horizon
by Annabe Mandrew
Summary: Let's just say that if you're not a shipper...well run away :p
1. Chapter 1

Title: Horizon

Author: Sula

Genre: Romance

Rated: pg-13

Disclaimer: I don't own any character. (unfortunately L )

Chapter 1:

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

11am

Port Washington

Monica and Andrew were waiting for Tess, she had told them she had a very important mission for them and that they musn 't be late.

Monica sighed.

-I wonder what kind of mission it would be this time

Andrew nodded.

-I am really exhausted, I hope it won't be too hard.

At this moment, a car parked just next to the two young angels. Tess stared at her car a few seconds and than turned to face Andrew and Monica.

-Andrew, Monica. I'm glad you're here…on time. This new mission is rather special; Tess noticed that Monica looked worried.; Don't worry little angel, I'm sure you …I mean you two, will love it.

She sat in her car again and waited for the two angels to do the same.

-Uh be careful! Andrew your shoes…don't…this car has a soul you know.

-Sorry; he apologized, amused.

They arrived at Port Washington airport. Andrew and Monica looked at each other, puzzled.

-Here we are; Tess said; ok I think it's time to tell you the truth…there's no mission, yes I lied. I know you two are very exhausted so I thought you needed some vacation.

The eldest angel handed them two tickets.

-Ohh it…it is a ticket for…for England!

-Oh…I have one too! Andrew exclaimed.

The two angels hugged and thanked Tess for this present they had dreamt about for so long. Tess told them to go, Monica obeyed enthusiastly but Andrew didn't move.

-Uh Monica, just a second, I won't be long, there's something I want to tell her.

-Ok, no problem!

When he saw Monica entering the airport, he finally dared to talk:

-Tess…I know that I told you…you know…but…I didn't expect you to…

-Andrew, don't worry. I didn't tell Monica that…that you loved her; she whispered; and that's not the reason why I gave you this present. I just thought you deserved it, you worked really hard.

-Oh…sorry, I thought you had told Monica….I…I don't want to rush her you know. This trip would be perfect to tell her how I feel but I don't know, the idea of losing my best friend, just because of my feelings,scares me to death.

-But aren't you the angel of death?; she said playfully; now go or you're gonna miss your flight and there won't be any trip at all.

Andrew ran, Monica was waiting for him with their luggage. In fact, Tess had packed for them, she was like their mother and she knew exactly what they would have brought. The flight was very long and even though the two friends were really exhiting, they were also tired. Monica fell asleep after an hour. Her head was resting on his shoulder. He looked at her beautiful face and her pale skin, he kissed her forehead lovingly ,then placed a lock of hair behind her hear and gently stroked her cheek , her skin was so soft. Monica was conscienceness but she couldn't help shivering. He smiled and whispered:

-Ah…if only you knew how much I l…

But he was interrupted by an air hostess:

-Excuse me sir…

This time, he was the one to interrupt her:

-No thanks, I'm not hungry.

Five minutes later it was Andrew fell asleep, they spent the rest of the flight sleeping one against the other like two kittens. When the plane landed, they both woke up, looked at each other embarrassed and blushed.

-Uh…Here we are;

Andrew said shily.

Two hours later

England

Monica and Andrew loved this place, they had a chalet on their own, just next to a lake. There was no polution and no noise. 100 meters away there was a pub, two other chalets and the gardien's house. Everything was perfect, only one thing had striked them: there was only one bed in their chalet, it was a large bed but still, they were embarrassed, especially Monica. They decided to ignore this problem and to have fun so they went to the pub where you could play darts.

-Oh Andrew!Look!A challenge! I love playing darts! Tess tought me when I was younger, oh we should participate!

Andrew suddenly looked bothered.

-Oh uh…I don't know.

-Come on! It will be fun!

Monica realized that he was serious.

-Ok…as you want Andy.

Back to the chalet.

Andrew stared at the only bed and than at Monica.

-Well…I'll sleep on the sofa.

Monica looked him in the eyes ,she was offened.

-Oh Andrew, Tess gave us this present because she thought we were exhausted and she was right. You need this vacation as much as I do. There's absolutely no way you sleep on the sofa!

He shrugged shily.

-I guess you 're right…as always. That's ok, we're just two adults sleeping together

Than he realized what he had just said and started to blush, he was about to appologize when Monica surprised him by giggling.

-Hihihi that's it, just sleeping together.

They were both very tired and fell asleep as soon as the light was off. It was around midnight when Monica woke up, was Andrew crying. She wanted to comfort him but than she realized that he was still asleep, he must be having a nightmare, Tess had often told the young angel that it could be dangerous to wake up someone who is dreaming so she didn't do anything even if it broke her heart to watch him suffering. She stroked his hair and whispered:

-Shh it's ok Andy, everything's gonna be allright. Shh…

After all reassuring him couldn't be dangerous, he probably can't even hear me, she thought.

It seems to work, Andrew stopped crying.

On morning, when Andrew woke up, his head was rested in Monica's arms and he was holding her tight. He got up quickly, quite embarrassed, hopping that Monica haven't noticed.

Afterwards, Monica questioned him about his night but he didn't remember neither his nightmare nor Monica's trying to comfort him. Monica, on the other hand, hasn't forgotten what happened last night and she was worried about him. He was her best friend and her confident. Of course Tess was a good friend too but she was more like a mother.

Oh Tess! What a great idea! Andrew also considers her as a mother, maybe he had talked to her about his dreams, maybe he has some problems and he doesn't dare to tell me. I should call her , she thought.

She picked up the phone and dialed a number.

-Tess?

-Hey Monica! It's good to hear you! How is England?

-Oh it's great, it's such a wonderful present, thank you so much! You're always there to…what is it? I can hear something,… like a dog.

-Uh..in fact it's a puppy.

-Oh a puppy! I love puppies! I didn't know you had one. What kind of dog is it? How old is it? How did you call it? Is it a male..

-Wow calm down angel girl, I didn't know you loved dogs that much, let's say that it is a part of your present,I give it to you. You will love it…

-What? Are you trying to get rid of your lil' puppy?

Monica was teasing her and Tess knew it but she felt a bit ashamed anyway.

-You know…I don't really hate dogs but it's just that…

-That?

Monica asked curiously.

-They're always peeing on my car, my baby.

Monica couldn't help but laught.

-Are you laughting? That's not funny, my poor baby.; she said, pretending to be hurt; Now you're laughting even more.

She said smirking.

-But why have you adopted it then?

-Actually I didn't. It just followed me. Oh, why are you calling me by the way?

-I'm really worried, Andrew had a bad dream and he cried in his sleep. I didn't know what to do, does he have any problem? If it's a secret don't tell me what it is about but please, I need to know if he's ok. Yesterday he was acting weird. Please Tess…

Tess heared her sobbing, she didn't want to betray Andrew, she knew that he was in love with Monica, he had confessed few days ago but would he cry at night because of this? Maybe there was something else, Tess thought.

-Ok, let's say that I know one of his secrets but there's nothing to worry about, and you have the same secret than him by the way. Maybe it was just a nightmare, sometimes there's no explanation, only God knows.

Monica whiped away her tears, thanked Tess and hanged up.

To be continued…


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Monica was still worried about Andrew but today he seemed to be ok, he had told her to go for a walk, which she did. She had fought about him during the walk, maybe he was just disappointed, he didn't want to spend his free time with her. She tried to ignore this option and to appreciate the stillness of the nature. When she came back, she almost fainted: he had set a table for two just in front of the window so they could see the lake and the sunset. A way made of lilies was guiding her to the table circled by candles. She can hear a song: the way you look tonight. She loved this song.

The young angel felt a hot tear running on her cheek.

« Oh Andrew that's amazing! You…you did all this for me? »she said sobbing.

He was wearing a black suit with a tie and looked very elegant and handsom.

« It's the least I can do for you,birthday girl… »

She jumped:

« Is it…is it my birthday? Oh gosh that's right, I've totally forgotten! »

She cried even harder and Andrew hugged her to cheer her up. He gently stroked her back.

« Hey… I didn't mean to hurt you» , he said softly.

She laughted.

« I'm crying because I'm happy. I..I don't know what to say »

They finally pulled away and he dried her tears with his thumb. She hesitated to look up, afraid to meet his eyes.

« So? What's for dinner? »

She said suddenly, not knowing if she was afraid of what would happen or what wouldn't. They had dinner, talked and laughted. Everything was just perfect: the place, the music and the dinner.

« I had a great time Monica, will you go for a walk with me? »

« Oh I will…even if I just did before dinner. »

He gave her one of those smiles she had loved so far. He just looked so boyish sometimes.

« Oh please angel girl. »

He knew she couldn't resist to his puppy eyes and he was actually right, she couldn't. They started to walk along the lake, after a while Andrew noticed that she was shivering. He took off his coat and softly put it on her shoulders, without saying anything. For the second time today their eyes met and this time Monica didn't try to break the contact. He softly caressed her cheek with his hand.

« You're so beautiful when you're cold. »

She was glad that there was no light so that way he couldn't see her blushing.

« Thank you…that's nice, weird but nice. »

This time, he was the first to feel ill at ease and he pulled away. They kept on walking but this time the silence was uncomfortable. Monica decided to break this silence.

« So…we should start to train for the challenge. »

« Uh the challenge? You're making me confused. »

« The darts challenge…don't you remember? I'm sure it would be great. I was the best… »

He interrupted her, laughting nervously:

« Yeah I know you already told me. Listen, don't take me wrong but I d'ont think I will participate… »

« Why? It's just a game… »

« I know, but I just…I we can't play, that's all. Now stop bothering me with that! »

He said coldly. Monica was surprised, he had never talked to her so coldly. She knew he had some problems but he had no right to be so rude with her. She didn't know what to say so she didn't say anything. It was a long and cold night, they didn't say a word. She wanted him to applogize but when she closed her eyes to try to sleep she heard him crying again. Unlike the previous night, he was awake this time. She couldn't bear hearing him crying, even if she was upset.

« Andrew?; she whispered shily. Are you ok? »

« I…I can't tell you. It's…it's about you but I can't tell you, I just can't. I'm sorry I have been rude. »

« It's ok, but I'd like to know, I won't make fun of you, you know. »

« Yeah I know, you're the most marvelous person I've ever known. But it's just too complicated and I don't think you can help me. »

« But I want to help you, I can't stand seeying like this. »

« Well…I think it could help me fall asleep …you held me. »

He felt her hesitating.

« It's ok you're not obliged if you don't want to. »

She surprised him by holding him tight.

« Thanks »

he simply whispered but it meant a lot to Monica.

He still refused to tell her his secret but at least he would let her help him. But Monica still wanted to know what happened to him,tomorrow, tomorrow I will do my best to know, she thought.

The next day.

Monica and Andrew were still sleeping, she was still holing him tight and so was he. Monica suddenly woke up, something hot was licking her feet, she gasped. It was a puppy, he looked quite plump but he was cute, she then noticed that someone was standing next to the baby dog, it was Tess.

« Stop it stop it Shnappy! », she was trying to control the puppy. Monica smiled, enjoying the show but then she realized that Tess was staring at her and Andrew who was half naked. She blushed.

« Uh…this is not what you… »

« It's ok » Tess interrupted. « uh…this is a lil' embarrassing but…would you mind keeping an eye on Shnappy? »

« Shnappy? So you gave him a name…looks like you're starting to like him, don't you? »

Tess sighed deeply « Of course not, it's just….never mind. So, would you mind? »

« Of course not, I love pets and shnappy looks so cute » Tess thanked her and left.

Andrew was still sleeping and he looked so peaceful so Monica didn't dare to wake him up. She started to train for the darts challenge, she was still very good at it. Andrew and Monica spent the afternoon fishing and walking, Andrew still seemed distant, she knew there was something going on but she also knew that he didn't want to talk about it and especially not to her, but what he didn't know was that she had a plan.

At night, after diner, he asked her what she wanted to do and then she replied:

« Hey let's play truth or dare, it has been ages I haven't played »

Andrew has always loved her childish attitude, that was one of her many qualities.

« Truth or dare? » he asked playfully.

« Hum…dare! »

« I dare you to…sing »

She smiled at him, he knew that she loved singing.

« Oh Danny boy, I love you so,

And if you come, when all the flowers are dying

And I am dead, as dead I well may be

You'll come and find the place where I am lying

And kneel and say an "Ave" there for me. »

He applaused and she couldn't help but blush.

« Ok, your turn. Truth or dare? »

« Dare »

« Hey that's my line » she joked. « Ok, I dare you to….eat chocolate with cheese »

« Yummy » he said grinning. He stood up, walked to the kitchen and came back with some chocolate and some cheese. Monica did her best not to show how disguted she was. He ate the mixture as quickly as possible and Monica applaused.

« Thanks. Truth or dare? » he said devilishly.

« Uh truth, I'm sure the dare would have been something like « I dare you to eat a pizza with cookies » »

« Who knows? » he said raising an eyebrow. « Uh…what is the best thing that ever happened to you? »

She wanted so badly to say « you » but he probably didn't feel the same way, on the other hand, she couldn't lie.

« Well….having you and Tess, I can't imagine living without you two. », she was gazing at the carpet she was sitting on.

« Oh » He said obviously embarrassed. «

« Uh truth or dare? »

« What?….oh…uh truth! »

« What… » she hesitated, « what was your nightmare about when you cried? »

Andrew wasn't expecting this question, he noticed her shy smile and understood that it was a plan, he couldn't lie and she knew it.

To be continued :D


End file.
